New Born
by HoloObssession
Summary: She didn't want to fight. But the canon is strong, and defying it is truly hard. It hurts you know, to burn. OC Insert/FemInuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine, nope nada. The plot though is mine.**

 **Awakening**

It made me want to laugh and cry at the same time. After all, when you suddenly wake up in the body of a new born, in a country that you didn't know and the language is completely different. Then well, yeah what can you do. Well nothing. So I lay there and just started crying. What else could I do. And when my parents didn't appear out of nowhere and were like "OMG our daughter turned into a baby of unknown gender, let's go to our respective homes and then clear this mess up!", I just couldn't find any comedy in this situation anymore.

I just didn't want this. I really didn't, unless I had died in a very comedic and stupid way. Because that would at the least maybe, probably drive out the boring in the death part. So if I am supposed to be dead, at the least I hope it was something like milk, a banana peel and a nail. Because that could cause someone to die, I think? But I was just there. After a few minutes of crying and then just stopping with it and settling down on tiredly drained. At the least I hope that, I am not in some sort of anime/manga/book or something. Because Bastard was one where I really didn't want to end up in. And I mean really, really didn't. So I can only hope and pray to the goddess of Fujoshis to aid me in #1 Finding many ships; #2 getting' ma Slash, Fanfiction, Dj., Yaoi fix; #3 in getting some goood~ lovin' and shipping done like fuck yeahhhh and #4 Get the couples to do m-preg!

Surviving and becoming strong is obviously included etc. etc. but really I really need my Fix. I really like my Yaoi. Like a lot. So while I lay there contemplating the wonders of Yaoi, a tall male Inuyoukai approached. He was staring at me. Said something. I didn't understand him at all. But he was hot. So he has my attention. He is making faces at me. Baby faces. Well I am a baby now. I don't know why I am having such an easy time adjusting to this kind of thing. The dude had face tattoos. And pointy ears and all that fajizzle so damn he is smoking. Then apparently my brain decided "Damn it's too much work to have a brain of a 17-year-old active, so were gonna lock you down a bit, like semi-permanently and make you a frigid bitch." And no then I most certainly didn't know that I was a bitch, in canine terms. I mean a bitch is a female dog after all.

 **In the time towards Izayoi's death**

I was soaking up as much knowledge as I could. Surprisingly that was a lot. Writing, speaking, dancing, singing and all those ladylike things I worked hard on. The same for medicinal knowledge. I wasn't allowed to go outside the mansion. Only with an escort. Or one of the servants. And then only for knowledge's sake of herbs and all those wonderful things. But in the gardens I was allowed in. Luckily. I truly felt like a bird in a cage. A beautiful cage. Made out of steel covered in gold.

I was lonely truly I was. So I studied and learned as much as I could. Read as much as I could. Learned how I could make medicine. And I had a name. My first name, to me my true name, I wouldn't tell anybody. But I have been given a new one: Asami; Okaa-sama as Izayoi wanted me to call her, named me her little Asami-hime. I wasn't a princess. Though I loved the kimono and yukata given to me to wear. They were beautiful, if restrictive. I truly am not a princess, wasn't then and still am not. But my 'Mother' was proud of me called me her little genius.

I wasn't a genius. Never was never will be. Just a seventeen-year-old in a child's body. A girl luckily, but I wasn't supposed to exist. No a little boy named Inuyasha was supposed to be alive. Not me. I was supposed to be dead. That alone brought upon me a cold indifference towards everyone but Izayoi. She didn't deserve my indifference so I tried to be nice. I tried to love her. But I just couldn't. She was human. I was not. And she was going to die. Soon. That's that. And I cannot bring myself to get attached. I had died once already. I had tried to be optimistic and find some new happiness. But the dyeing part seemed to leave me cold.

Having died and been reborn. It makes you cold. Memories, clear but emotions. They were roiling, bubbling but unconnected. I was myself, but a me that didn't love her family, a me that didn't love her best friend anymore, platonically, if anyone asks, she was like a sister to me. A pair of twins separated at birth. I remember us joking about that then. I cannot bring myself to care about that. Somehow I just couldn't. Just like I couldn't connect to the people around me. They would die so swiftly. And so my emotions, too much to handle for my young body, where restrained. Put on lockdown. I am just waiting for the explosion.

 **And so the years passed 10; 20 and then 40.**

Izayoi didn't age much. Our servants left us after calling us monsters. Okaa-sama was shaken up about that. I just believed that she didn't age much because of whom she was mated to. Inutaicho you know how to keep your wifey alive indeed. I just delved into my studies. Okaa-sama and I drifted apart. She loved me. And I had started to care for her, to a certain extend. I studied hard. Grew herbs, made medicines to sell. The village near our housing didn't like us much. To them we were a threat. But they grudgingly took the offered medicine and medical aid, in exchange for food and yarn. So that we could weave our own clothes. I learned how to do these things well enough.

 **The day**

 _Tsuyu no man naka_

 _Kyou wa ame agari_

 _Namanurui kaze_

 _Shizukana yomichi wo_

 _Toori nukeru natsu ga chikai_

I was singing quietly. I was gathering crops, and herbs. Also packing up some food stuff to go collect some herbs in the forest. Okaa-sama was getting worse. I would leave the next day. I sighed. She would die one way or another it seemed.

 _Hikari kagayaki_

 _Kono me wo ubai_

 _Te ni shitaku naru_

 _Furete mitaku naru_

 _Anata wa kono hotaru no you_

There was no avoiding it. What a pity. She was a pleasant enough conversationalist. And good company to the boot. My heart started to ache.

 _Mou ii kai mada mitai_

 _Mou ii kai sono kokoro_

There was a bush of roses. No idea how it got there, but they were dark red. And large in full bloom. Their symbolism. Grief and sorrow. Dark Tidings were to come to wards me apparently. I doubted then, and they were confirmed. Izayoi wouldn't survive. I have known for a while now already.

 _Anata no kimochi ga mienai_

 _Nozomu hodo kurushiku naru_

 _Sore demo kirai ni narenai_

Ahh the weather is beautiful. I just continue working, a few more and then I am finished. I return. And get ready for the night. Okaa-sama is standing. She must be feeling a bit better. I love the outside.

 _Fuwari fuwari to_

 _Chuu wo mau hotaru_

 _Sukoshi hanareta basho kara_

 _Miru no ga ichiban ii_

 _Sotto sotto_

I just continue to sing. 'Mother' hums along. I really love this song.

 _Tsukamenai todokanai_

 _Tsukamenai sono kokoro_

 _Jibun dake ga omotte iru'_

 _Kanjiru to nakitaku naru_

 _Onaji kimochi ni wa narenai_

 _Mou ii kai mada mitai_

 _Mou ii kai sono kokoro_

 _Anata no kimochi ga mienai_

 _Nozomu hodo kurushiku naru_

 _Sore demo kirai ni narenai_

' _Jibun dake ga omotte iru'_

 _Kanjiru to nakitaku naru_

 _Anata no kimochi ga shiritai_

 _Anata no kimochi ga mienai_

 _Sore demo kirai ni narenai_

It was hot. Hothothot fire was everywhere. I had to leave leaveleaveleave I didn't want to die again. No. I refused to. Not again. No. NO.

 _Natsu ga chikai_

I awoke covered with something. I sat up. It was a red Kimono. Blood Red, the colour of Roses. I stood, wobbly. I was naked. The kimono fit just right. With the white d hadajuban, koshimaki and juban on I looked kind of presentable. After I found a river to wash myself in. I managed to salvage some soaps, by a godly intervention. Thank you Kami-sama. Of the Fujoshis. After I was finished I just sat there. My eyes where burning, my throat felt dry and it was hard to breathe. Why. _Why?_ WHY?!

 **Summer had indeed come closer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again not mine. Just the plot belongs to me.**

 **Survival and Meetings**

I wasn't Asami-hime anymore. I couldn't be. She had died with Izayoi-hime. I was someone else. Someone who was hurting and sad. And just wanted to cry cry cry. But couldn't. Wouldn't. I became Akane. Akane is me. And I will move on. Step by step. Away from the ashes. Stumbling, faltering and crawling. But I would move on. I had to New Moon was coming. I had salvaged what I could. I found Mothers ribbon. I put it in the sack I had fashioned out of some of the fabric from the underground stores. I had taken most of the stuff that was there. I had to leave.

They were coming back again. The warriors. Just in case and probably to search and ransack anything of worth that they could. In the case that they missed anything. So I moved. Into the deep forests. Foraging and surviving. In my dreams the smell of burning flesh, wood and the sweet scent of Sakura. The heat encroaches upon me. Stifling, taking from me everything. And so I wake gasping for air, clawing at my throat.

 **Seasons fly away and become Decades**

It was the first winter I had ever experienced outside in the forests. Luckily I had found a good cave with a river of clean water near it. My hair had grown longer. I was glad now for my studies. I lived thanks to them. Surviving to the next day. And hoping not to die. Because I couldn't give up, not after that. I dealt with my emotions via infusing them into my work. Working my tears into chopping wood. The same for anger. Basically all my emotions. I didn't want to deal with them, but I had to. So I worked and survived. The months after _that_. And I managed.

Spring came, the snow melted away. Green started to peek through the layers of snow. Wolves left me alone. As most predators did. Sensing my Youki. Even as underdeveloped it was I was probably a superior threat to them. So I was left alone. I was glad for that. So when spring came around, and everything was teeming with life, or was starting to. I laid traps. Capturing small animals. Such as rabbits and birds. I went fishing as well. I became better at fishing, after a lot of trial and error. But I succeeded. So I skinned the mammals after breaking their necks. The first time I felt nauseous. But I was hungry. I had to survive. I had to live.

So through time I learned to hunt. I dried and preserved what I could. I started to live. Seasons passed. I built myself a hut. I was glad to have it. It was warmer than sleeping outside, when it's winter. I began to deal with her loss. I like to think that I did that either way. And so time passed years came and went. I lived far of civilisation. I was safe. So I stayed another plus for my staying was that the area I was in, was abundant full of nourishment and life. I loved it there. I still do. So the years passed by. And I just ageing slightly.

 **The day I met him**

 _Hello kimi wa ano koro to onaji basho de_

 _Ima mo mada nayandemasuka?_

 _Hello boku wa aikawarazu mainichi wo_

 _Nanto naku sugoshiteimasu_

 _Kimi no suki na youfuku wo kite kimi no suki na kaban wo sagete_

 _Kimi no suki na ongaku kiite aruitekeba ii yo_

 _Kirai na koto hitotsu sagasu yori suki na koto wo hyakuko mitsukeyou_

 _Kimi ga kurasu sono machi no dokoka de_

 _Yawaraka na kaze ni tsutsumare nagara_

 _Sayonara no kaze wo kazoeta yo_

 _Todokanai sora ni te wo nobashitara_

 _Haru no hizashi no naka de ki-_

Two glowing eyes were staring at me. I was washing my clothes. In the river near the cave. Where my hut stood. They were red. I didn't move. Breathing became hard. My ears flattened back on my head. Some straight strands of my hair escaped the thick braid down my back. It was very long. In memory to _her_. The Youkai stepped forward, growling in warning when I tried to move away. I hadn't had contact with many Youkai as of yet. Smaller ones, but I killed them. So news wouldn't spread. They were also eating my food. But this one smelled of power and alpha dominance. I could sense it already. I might only be something around 100 winters, they were easiest to count. But he was older, stronger, far, far stronger than myself. So I didn't move. I smelled blood.

He, as by his scent had the musk of male, stepped into the light of the morning. I could barely stop myself from gawking at him. That is a fucking Bishie right there. Wow and I mean _wow_! I noticed the pungent scent of blood on him. He stalked, how can he do that with that kind of wound, towards me. Claws dripping acid. Hissing when drops from it hit the ground. I whined unconsciously, in the back of my throat, and tried to curl away from him. I was terrified. He snarled this time. I froze. Completely, I couldn't breathe.

Then suddenly my vision was obscured with clean, silky moonlight coloured hair, that smelled of Rain, Wood, Books, Male and _Kin_. We bared our throat at him. He was Kin, he was family he was _safe_. Our eyes were a burnt orange. I didn't know this; my Youkai was nearly completely in control. The male wouldn't hurt us. And he was _Pack_ and more than that he was _Alpha – Brother_. His nose was sniffing my bared throat. A content purr seemed to rumble through his torso. Then he collapsed on me. I froze. Why was there a larger, stronger male on top of me! I was panicking. He was bleeding out on me after all. I wouldn't remember my reaction towards him for some time.

So with my now again dirty wash, I dragged him to my hut. And began undressing him. The armour was hard as fuck to get off. But I managed. His Juban Kimono, Date-eri and Monstuki Kimono were easy enough to remove. His wound was large and deep. It was a good thing that I had managed to steal a good amount of sake, strong sake, from a caravan that passed through the forest. Some time ago. Well it was 10 Winters so, some time ago should be relatively accurate.

It was good that I didn't drink sake, unless a cup for the first day of spring. So I had more than enough in my stock of alcohol. I began to clean it with some hot water. It was slightly infected. The water was the colour of the sky at the time of dusk. I emptied the bucket in a hole I had dug for excrement and other things like it. It was a bit of a walk away from my hut. Not that I needed long, I was running. I returned good on time.

I pounded some herbs and seeds with a tiny bit of hot water into a thick paste. The stiches looked good. I applied the paste on and around the stiches. It was late already. I wiped some sweat of my brow. Good that I haven't gone too much out of practice. Well from time to time I did travel and aid villagers with medical help. In return they would give me things that I requested, if they could spare them. It was good I never asked for much. He, was sweating. I cleaned his upper body up some more and covered him in my furs. I had some washing to complete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and the song Hotaru. The plot is mine though**

 **Fear and Masks**

He has been healing up quite well. Four days had passed. He had woken up. Well, it could also be attested to the fact that I had poisonous claws at my throat. I didn't enjoy that. At all. Who would? Not me at the least. His voice was deep, I liked it. "Who are you?" he growled at me. I didn't like that. At all. "I am Akane. The one who is responsible, partly, for your recovery." I choked out. I was scared. He scared me. He didn't like Inuyasha in canon. So I truly doubted that he would like me. I didn't want to be stabbed, poisoned, cut apart and/ or tortured. I wasn't a masochist. Nor a sadist. So I didn't enjoy the thought of pain that much.

His hand retracted. You are a terrifying male. Truly. Absolute Bishie, like your father, but damn you are scary. "You are Asami.", I froze. I am not Asami. NO. She died with _her_. Ash was choking me. Fire was burning hot, eating at my skin. I couldn't breathe. Everything became black. His eyes were red again.

I woke up, on my bed. He was sitting with his back to me. Cooking the stew that I wanted to prepared. I sat up. There was no need for me to play dead. Aka asleep. He has probably noticed already that I was awake. I groaned. Stood, and then took out two wooden bowls and spoons from her cupboard. I sat down across from him. I set the two bowls aside, and rub my brow. "I am not Asami. She died years ago.", his eyes narrowed. They were the same colour as mine. They reminded me of the Honeymoon. Yellow but pale. Contentment. Mine were the Colour of Honey. They never changed. As far as I knew then.

"My name is Akane, once again, and how is your wound doing if I may know?" I just changed the subject. I didn't want to speak about Asami. She was long gone. And she wouldn't come back. "Asami," I flinched, he said it as if he was testing the name "it is doing well." Why did he insist on calling me that?! "Akane, please call me Akane, and may I take a look at them? They still need to be changed, your bandages." He gave me an affirmative and I set out on work.

 **Sesshoumaru POV with flashback**

We smelled a Hanyou, a female one. She was young. To a human she would look like an eight-year-old.

 _Hello kimi wa ano koro to onaji basho de_

 _Ima mo mada nayandemasuka?_

 _Hello boku wa aikawarazu mainichi wo_

 _Nanto naku sugoshiteimasu_

 _Kimi no suki na youfuku wo kite kimi no suki na kaban wo sagete_

 _Kimi no suki na ongaku kiite aruitekeba ii yo_

 _Kirai na koto hitotsu sagasu yori suki na koto wo hyakuko mitsukeyou_

 _Kimi ga kurasu sono machi no dokoka de_

 _Yawaraka na kaze ni tsutsumare nagara_

 _Sayonara no kaze wo kazoeta yo_

 _Todokanai sora ni te wo nobashitara_

 _Haru no hizashi no naka de ki-_

She had stopped her singing. We growled at her warningly. She froze. We walked towards her. Our wound was large. But first we must make sure that the pup wasn't a threat. She tried to move away. We snarled. Poison was dripping from our claws in warning. She stilled completely. Her breath shallow and her heart beating at a furious pace. Silver hair, much like our own, bound back in a thick braid. Some strands escaped it. It looked clean. She bared her throat to us, we were pleased. She accepted our dominance. Her eyes a dark burnt orange.

Then we took in her scent. She smelled of Herbs, female and Honey. We are content, she is pack, she must be brought home. It wasn't safe here for kin outside. But we couldn't move anymore. Too tired, the blood loss too high.

We felt ourselves being dragged towards something. Then we arrived somewhere warm. The scent of Herbs and Honey was stronger here. We succumbed to darkness, we couldn't stay awake anymore. The last we felt was, small hands undressing us. We had our moments of lucidness. She had cleaned us, we noted. She was resting on a pillow near the fire. The embers still glowing. Our torso was bound in clean cloth. We fell asleep once more. This time a restorative sleep. The second time we awoke was to the smell of vegetable broth. She propped us up. There were medical herbs in the broth. She fed us, a bit, and massaged our throat to get us to swallow. We humoured her. We slept once more. The third time, she wasn't there. We could hear her moving outside. We slept.

We awoke completely, she wasn't here. We retreated into the back of our mind, he could manage the rest. This one awoke from his beast. He was miffed, that lowly youkai had dared to injure him. He bared his teeth, the trash had paid the price. The shacks sliding door opened. The stranger was at his mercy. She was afraid. She was a hanyou. Eyes wide and ears flat against her head. She was young a child. But appearance mustn't sway once opinion of others. "Who are you?" he growled out. Her answer, was truthful she was indeed the person whom had healed this one to an extend but her scent. It reminded him of _her_ the young hanyou pup his father died for. His _sister_. He noted with derision. Her name wasn't Akane.

He removed his claws from her neck, which she had bared him, instinctively. She probably hadn't noticed that. "You are Asami." Her reaction to the name was quite intense. She was swaying where she stood, her ears flattened against her skull, honeyed eyes wide with terror. She whined in terror and she stopped t breathing, she collapsed moments later. This one sighed through his nose. He lifted her of the ground and lay her on the 'bed' he had occupied beforehand. He looked at her. She had pale skin and aristocratic features both of which she had gotten from his … their father. Her hair was long, very long. He touched it. Her hair was soft and obviously a pride of hers.

He growled his control was slipping around her. For one part he wanted to rip her apart into shreds, so that she may not taint his father's memory. But another part of him a surprisingly large part wanted to take her away towards his castle and lock her away. Female Inuyoukai even if they were a hanyou were precious. Their race was a rare one. His beast reared his head _**'She is ours. Not safe. Vulnerable. We must protect. She is OURS.'**_ , this one growled in annoyance. That one was in the right. He still didn't like that. He sighed, and began prepare for the pup and this one food. She had even some meat in that basket of hers. He started to cook.

She awoke. Her posture tense. As she saw him. But she moved to the small cupboard that was to his right. And took out two spoons and bowls. She sat across this one, gracefully. Her posture straight and her head also. Not looking down or to the side. He approved. He was content, currently. Her scent wasn't oppressive like that ningen woman's. I stared at her in silence as she said that Asami was dead. No, Asami was most certainly still there hidden behind the mask of Akane. 'Akane' didn't seem to want to face herself. She was afraid. Terrified.

When she repeated her 'name' and asked as to how his wound was doing, he wanted to frown. It was doing surprisingly well, but why wasn't she acknowledging it. Her fear. She was distracting herself with other subjects and this one didn't like that at all. She was young after all. So her foolishness could be excused.

 **Akane/Asami POV**

His stiches could be taken out. The wound had healed very well. "I will remove the stitches now; I apologize for any discomfort." With my claws I carefully cut and pulled out the strings. He didn't make a sound. By some of the stiches some droplets of blood came out. But I continued on. I stood after I was finished and put the stings into the trash bucket. "I will get some water, please wait here for a moment." The water was cold. As it touched my hand. When I filled one of my buckets.

 _And then there was nothing_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but maybe this story.**

 **A/N: Well I am back, and I suppose you can thank Dendule95 for getting me out of my funk, I will do my best to update more regularly. The chapters will be shorter now, I am not that good at writing long chapters, sadly. But maybe through this there will be a higher chance of updates.**

 **HO**

 **Decisions and Tears**

 **Asami/Akane POV**

Trudging back over the muddy ground to the hut, was hard. For all that I am a hanyo it still was hard. I am still a child for all I wish that I wasn't most of the time. Now I can partially imagine how the Acrobaleno felt, thirty years without respite forever in a two-year old's body. I can only shudder at that. But at the least I am growing and not stagnating, reading some of the history scrolls that _she_ had put into the stone cellar. I am immensely grateful for her foresight, even if _she_ hadn't been blessed by the Kami with true foresight. If only. I wanted to cry. Sighing I hefted the bucket further up my arms, some of the water splashed over the edge, wetting my kimono. At the least it was only water, blood was terribly annoying to get out. But the thought of _her_ only seemed to spread more so, the red _red_ _ **red**_ Kimono so the colour of _her_ blood.

I took a deep steadying breath, calm Akane you aren't surrounded by fire, nor the smell of burning meat. Kneeling, disregarding the mud that stained my clothes, laying my hands, after safely stationing the bucket on a semi-clean rock, onto the ground. My fingers slid through the malleable earth, taking in the scent that came with such an action. It was soothing, swallowing once before breathing out slowly, I stood, patting of my hands on my kimono, I rose completely before continuing my trek towards home. Calm if slightly teary eyed, once more.,

 **Sesshoumaru POV**

This one was displeased, the pup was taking too long, she should have been back already. Face contorting ever so slightly in a frown, before looking around the hut once more, he smelled _her_. The stench of ash and _that humans_ seemed to come from a corner. It made that one want to rip and tear, this one took a calming breath, concentrating on the scents which didn't remind him of that _vile_ human. Stiffening, he tried to control himself, the pup's ever so sweet scent had turned sour with fear, sorrow and something else. That one was testing his control, **'Rend. Tear. Destroy. Where is she! Find her! Take her away!'** eyes closed and posture tense, a low growl emanated from within his chest. Causing the vibrations of it to travel onto the ground and shake the hovel, if only slightly.

Within moments, Honey and Rosemary filled the huts room, this ones eyes snapping open at her entrance, her frail arms carrying a far to large bucket, in this ones opinion. How odd, this one sneered, how could this one think such things about a filthy hanyo like her, even if she shared their fathers blood. Even if the scent of her tears made this one want to hold her, and lock her away, so none may lay their unworthy eyes upon her. **But she was ours now, ours to hurt ours to protect, ours to destroy, ours to love. We won't let her run away.** Growled that one nearly unheard in the back of this ones mind, but those words were still acknowledged by this one. The Pup would die soon or leave with this one, none else would have her. Eyes intent on the ever so bony body in front of him. _**We will tolerate this no longer.**_

 _And then there was nothing_

 _But something she became_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyash**

 **A/N: Well please read the author note at the bottom, after you read it, I believe it explains some things of this chapter.**

 **Spicyrash: Thank you for the comment** **, and I hope the sentence structure is better now, pls tell me.**

 **Guest: glad you like it**

 **Claiming and Blood**

Eyes seemingly made of honey but with the shine of gold, stared at her, freezing her where she stood. A low whine of distress threatened to escape her throat. Her ears flat against her head in clear distress, a hand of his rose, flinching and expecting a hit, she closed her eyes. Curling into herself on the blood covered ground, the blood escaping her wounds, increased at that action. Surprised, Akane froze underneath Sesshoumaru's hand, dizzily she wondered why he was so nice to her, didn't he hate Inuyasha in the canon? All this confusing the poor hanyo even further. Sesshoumaru's eyes were glowing in the evening light, his nostrils flaring as he took in the sweet scent of her blood, eyes lowering in pleasure at the smell. Hand carding through the blood and mud caked hair, before picking her up and moving away from the destroyed clearing.

Sesshoumaru ignored how stiff his pup's body was in his arms. Taking in the rapid heartbeat of Akane and her slow but steadily cooling body. He came to a decision that wouldn't ever been made had she been a male and not an average healer. But as it was, Akane was a pup, a female and a caretaker of sorts, being that caused Sesshoumaru to claim her all the faster.

 **Sesshoumaru POV**

This ones anger had only abated ever so slightly, the pain this ones - **'No! Ours, ours OURS!'** roared this ones other, this one moved Asami's **'Pup – pack – Ours'** head into a position where they could see it better, at that sudden movement, a small blood covered hand tried to take a hold of this ones hakama. How small this ones pup was. Unacceptable. This one made a deep cut on our thumb and broke of the nail before laying it onto the pups mouth, that one growled in approval at that action. Asami's reaction was immediate. We growled in pleasure at her acceptance, even as unknowing it was.

' **Ours, finally! Pup – pack -pack -pack!'** howled that on in triumph, this one could only see how frail our pack was, it stoked our barely controlled rage even higher. Snarling lowly, but steadily speeding up, away from the clearing, we wished to kill them all over again. Our little ones reaction to our snarl was what caused us to quieten. Our eyes turning back towards our little one. The wounds were healing faster now, her skin not as ashen anymore. Gathering our youki around us, we sped away. But a flash of light to any observers.

The pup unknowingly bound herself to us, her youki rising, if feebily, to intertwine with ours. She was now theirs. She would change soon. That humans, he sneered at the thought of _her_ , blood would be diminished. A smile full of dark delight stretched across our face before smoothing back into neutrality, that _human_ had failed, _she_ shouldn't have taken our pup away, soon she would be irrefutable theirs. And those which would try, well ' **We will kill any who dare'** she was now claimed. His little one, his pup.

When we arrived at our castle, we called for our most trusted healer, the elderly youkai with white hair and quite the impressive beard, the kitsune immediately got down to business as he took in our pups injuries, in barely hidden displeasure. After finishing the examination of our pup, the healer, started to efficiently tend to our little ones injuries. When the male had finished bowing lowly, and retreating as fast as he politely could, from our chambers. Our little one, so very pale and covered in bandages, her hair clean once more, it's silver shining slightly in the candlelight, but looking better than before. Our pup, finally safe, finally ours. We crooned lowly when her face wrinkled up in a frown and a whimper escaped her, clouded eyes opened, but failing to do so fully, looked waveringly at us, her right hand moved weakly towards ourselves.

Seating ourself next to her head, we started to card one of our hands through her hair. When she fell into oblivion once more, we curled up around her, for our little ones protection, mostly, but also to be near her. Worry kept us close to her, she wouldn't be taken again. The transformation would be complete when our pup would awaken, her hair was straightening already, soon, soon laughter would echo in these halls again. His eyes glowed in an ominous light.

 **No ones POV**

 **Later**

When Akane would awaken, she would find herself safely cloistered in Sesshoumaru's arms. She won't take it that well, at first, but soon everything would be well. If only for a short time. Everything had to begin somewhere. But soon, soon both of them would deepen their bond, after all Akane now had family again and for Sesshoumaru well, he had a pack now, a tiny and weak pack, but one none the less and he would ensure that **none would touch her.**

 _And then there was Nothing_

 _But something she became_

 _Made of blood_

 **A/N: Well, I tried to show Sesshies protective/ possessive side, I hope it worked well. His father for him, hasn't been dead for a long time and his mother, well she wasn't the most affectionate. And he craves that, he wants to take care of someone and to be adored by someone, stumbling across Asami was a good thing a moment of weakness he will hopefully never regret. Well … I will see where it goes.**

 **Leave a review on your way out, I would love to hear your opinions.**

 **-HO**


End file.
